This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Inhibitors of the enzyme sarco/endoplasmic reticulum Ca2+-ATPase (SERCA) are valuable research tools for the study of the enzyme's role in physiological processes and they also have the potential of being developed into new anti-cancer agents. A series of 2,5-disubstitued hydroquinones will be synthesized and their ability to inhibit SERCA will be assessed in bioassays. Based on the results, computational techniques such as structure-activity relationship modeling and ligand docking will be used to develop models capable of predicting the activities of yet untested, hydroquinone-based compounds. With the aid of these models, compound libraries will be screened virtually for novel SERCA inhibitors that then will be obtained and tested in bioassays.